1. Field
The present disclosure relates to solar cells, including solar cells with organic nanowires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional silicon (Si) solar cells involve relatively high material costs, relatively expensive process equipment, and relatively high process costs. As a result, it has been difficult to reduce the manufacturing costs of conventional silicon solar cells. Also, it is relatively difficult to manufacture solar cells having larger areas, and substrates that may be used in manufacturing solar cells are rather limited. Organic solar cells may be conventionally formed by blending an n-type material formed of an inorganic material (e.g., fluorine) and a p-type material formed of an organic material. However, organic solar cells have a relatively low efficiency as a result of blending inorganic materials and organic materials. Thus, an additional annealing process is conventionally needed to manufacture organic solar cells.